


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 23

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 23 was "Shibari" - The art of rope work isn't exactly appreciated by Lup, whose patience is strained by Barry's attention to detail.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 23

The problem when he got going with the ropes was that Barry - who already liked to go slow and take his time and do things just right - could spend ages perfecting his design and symmetry and making sure she was both bound tightly and comfortable enough to continue.

He loved it. She loved it, too. But sometimes she just wanted him to fuck her already.

This time he was perfecting his corset design as he called it. The black cords wound around her, twisting into a line of perfectly spaced angles and shapes that covered her stomach and surrounded her breasts, pushing them forward and up, especially with her arms bound behind her, thrusting her chest out even more.

She couldn’t see the work he’d done on her arms but they were bound elbow to wrist in a complicated design that seemed to take hours for him to be satisfied with, though he claimed it had only been a few minutes.

Now he was wrapping her thigh with red ropes that held her leg bent. Again and again he wrapped and twisted and laced and tugged. She watched him work, both fascinated and tortured at the same time. His fingers kept moving over her thigh, each pass of the rope going higher and closer to where she desperately wanted him to be touching.

“Barrrrry,” she whined.

“Almost done.” He was at the end of that length of rope at least and he worked the end back, incorporating it into the pattern until it was almost impossible to see.

He picked up another length of cord and moved her other leg into position.

“Noooo,” she complained. “You’ve… Babe, you’ve got to touch me.”

“That’s part of this, Lup.”

She sighed, breathing out long and loud and closing her eyes to try and find more calm and patience.

He slid his hand up her thigh and brushed lightly over her mound. “You’re doing really good,” he complimented even as she strained to get him to do more, push harder, give her some satisfaction.

Instead he returned to wrapping the cord. Now she was certain he was teasing her, going slower, drifting his fingers more as he moved.

She squirmed as much as she could but there was no relief to be found. Behind her, her fingers flexed uselessly, touching nothing but the sheets and pillows behind her. What was probably a few more minutes seemed to drag on for hours before he was winding the tail of rope back in. He sat back and appreciated his work.

“You… Lup, you look so damn good like that,” he said. His hand drifted to slide over his jeans lightly and she whined in frustration.

“Okay, so show me,” she demanded. “Please?”

So lightly it was barely a touch at all, he ran his fingers along the edge of the rope, ghosting over her skin to work up to her stomach then chest. He stopped a few places to tug a rope or slide his finger under the edge of a twist. His touch made the ropes feel almost alive, like it was his hands somehow holding her all over.

“So fucking gorgeous,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.


End file.
